Process intelligence solutions generally allow analysts a particular view into data generated by running business process scenarios. Business process analysts may use this information to optimize a particular business process scenario. Data generated by different business process systems may be in different formats and include different identifiers. It can thus be difficult to identify data from the different business process systems that is associated with the particular business process scenario.